The witch and the Warlock
by Digimichan
Summary: What happens when C.C. accidentally reveals her name to Zero---Lelouch. A one shot of the pairing C.C. x Lelouch.


First fanfiction sent here ever! 3 Please comment.

Basically a one shot. :0 This takes place after the battle in Narita when Lelouch uses the Japanese federation to escape and then C.C. appears to save Lelouch while trying to confuse Suzaku with her powers.

Pairings: C.C. x Lelouch

No I don't own the characters or anything. Any characters used or mentioned here are property of CLAMP and Sunrise. (c)

* * *

**I shall become your warlock.**

"You're not alone. We are partners. If you are a witch, then I'll become a warlock."

After the events that took place in the Narita Mountains,Lelouch retreated after carrying C.C. somewhere safe. She had a horrible wound in her chest after using her powers on the Lancelot to rescue Zero--no Lelouch once more. They retreated to an underground mountain somewhere for the time being. C.C. was unconscious as Lelouch cleaned her wound and noticed that her wound had almost healed completely.

At first he thought of taking a photograph of her wound or perhaps take blood samples from her--as if she were merely an experiment,a lab rat,something insignificant.

He watched over her as she turned in her sleep while wearing Zero's cape as a sort of blanket to cover her up. Just then a drop had fallen from the ceiling of the cave hitting the water causing a "drop!" sound,C.C. then spoke,Lelouch now closed in on her trying to see what was wrong.

He hears her reveal her true name to him. As he was inches away from her sweet,soft,warm lips. He sat back away from C.C. and awaited her to wake,as he sat back down as well,he threw away a rag he had taken before from C.C. wanting to analyze her blood. Then and there he realized how much he meant to her.

"Lelouch,you did not have to save me..." Were her first words as she awoke holding the cape Lelouch had placed upon her body against herself.

"You always let your pride get the best of you in the most inappropriate times." She spoke once more.

"Yes,but because of that I know one little detail." Lelouch spoke while standing looking at the small pond there was right there. He then spoke revealing that he had heard her say her name in her sleep.

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping." C.C. answered boldly.

"Its much more human then C.C.." Answered Lelouch.

"Humans to me...are...I've forgotten everything. Whats the point..?" C.C. asked as if to herself while speaking out loud enough for Lelouch to hear.

"But," Lelouch continued,"because of that,I owe you my thanks."

"Thank you." Lelouch said still looking at the water rather then looking at her.

"Then...I have a favor to ask of you." C.C. said with a hint of weakness in her voice,it was probably the first time she showed weakness infront of Lelouch.

"What is it,witch?" He asked coldly.

"Call me by my name. As you did before..." C.C. said as if yearning for it. She wanted to know if she was important to him.

"Of course." Lelouch said still not looking at her,then turned around and spoke her name once more,but in a diffrent tone.

"How was that?"

"Horrible,it had no warmth in it was so ever,the tone was weird." C.C. then smiled.

"You're quite the selfish woman." Answered Lelouch.

"Perhaps,because I am C.C. I've always been alone."

"You're wrong. You're not alone. We are partners if you're a witch, then i'll become a warlock." Lelouch said with a stern face. His face hinted no traces of emotions. Perhaps,he was just hiding his feelings from himself.

"My,you always know when to say the right thing don't you?" C.C. said to him in a teasing voice but also her face hinted no emotion as well. She was an emotionless witch.

"Yes,Thats why," Lelouch sat on the ground and leaned forward to C.C. she still wore nothing except for his cape which traced her silhouette perfectly.

He doved in closer and kissed her that very moment,then leaned back.

C.C. was in shock,her eyes widen like never before as he kissed her,she of course kissed back. Her soft lips had soon made contact with his,it was a warm feeling. She blushed and stood quiet after he pulled back.

"I don't know why snow is white. Perhaps snow is meant to be white and maybe it didn't forget its true color. I like the snow,its pretty." Lelouch added after kissing her he stood up.

"Hurry,our ride should be here soon."

"R--right." C.C. Said frantically and started to get dressed to leave whenever their ride would appear.

Kallen had soon appeared to pick them up in her Gurren Mark II. She did not understand why Zero was with someone else,He answered her curiosity;

"Ah,her,she is one of my most important ally." Zero said emotionless as if showing Kallen she had no meaning when C.C. meant the world to him.

Right there and then she realized how important she was to Lelouch--Zero and remembered what he had said before:

**"You're not alone. We are partners. If you are a witch, then i'll become a warlock."**


End file.
